Moonlight
by RaptureEntice
Summary: You must always act on those feelings of love that rests deep within you, before the one you love slowly slips away beneath your fingers...-Yaoi. Lemon. Few scenes from KH2 & BBS. DON'T LET THE AMOUNT OF WORDS IN THIS ONESHOT INTIMIDATE YOU!-


**SUPER IMPORTANT READ READ READ TO AVOID ANGRY REVIEWERS!**

_**-This oneshot takes place during the end/after the battle against Xemnas in 'Kingdom Hearts II'.**_

_**-If you want to read the lemon but you haven't beaten/played Kingdom Hearts II, then skip the beginning scene of this story. The beginning has my own thoughts of what the characters are thinking, but all of the beginning dialogue is from the game itself. I will announce within the story when it isn't part of the game anymore.**_

_**-This oneshot will contain the final ending of 'Kingdom Hearts II'.**_

_**-This oneshot will contain a scene in which Aqua had encountered Sora and Riku.**_

_**-This oneshot will contain the SECRET ending of 'Kingdom Hearts:Birth By Sleep'**_

_**-If you haven't beaten 'Kingdom Hearts II' OR played 'Kingdom Hearts:Birth By Sleep', then after the lemon, just scroll down to the read my author's note and click the review button (heehee).**_

And with that said, I truly hope you enjoy this lemon. This is my second lemon(first one was in my Sonic The Hedgehog story 'Signed in Blood' ) but this is my first YAOI lemon. I'm scared HAHA! I read a few Sora/Riku, Ventus/Terra and Ventus/Vanitas lemons and I think I can do this...I hope. BUT HOPEFULLY YOU READ THE TOP!

I DON'T WANT ANY PERSON COMPLAINING I SPOILED THE SERIES! I WARNED YOU AT THE TOP WITH WHAT I'M DOING! DON'T LASH AT ME! HAHA

And finally, I don't not own Kingdom Hearts, obviously. I mean if I did, the series would be totally different. Sora and Riku would be the main pairing, not Sora and Kairi. I'm sure many agree, since there are like 75% more lemons about Sora and RIku than Sora and Kairi.

ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY! Remember, the beginning of this story is the part of when Xemnas is about to be defeated and when the battle of Xemnas has ended, so skip if you haven't seen that. I don't want to spoil anyone.

MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AT THE END! THIS TOOK ME SO LONG!

**~*+****Moonlight****+*~**

_"_There's no such _**thing **_as Light..." _was all Xemnas whispered._

_That one whisper simply turned Sora and Riku off guard, staring up above as Xemnas carried himself into the air. Bolts of lightning spread within Xemnas fingers, sending shivers up both of the teenage boys' spine, thinking of the possibly outcome if they were to lose. The room that was once filled with the shades of white and grey, suddenly turned into complete darkness. _

_"SORA!" Riku cried out, as a sign to keep his eyes on the Nobody. Xemnas, still being visble, created a dome surrounding Sora and Riku...a dome of countless bright, pink cylinders of shining light. Sora and Riku prepared for the worst, for the fact that they were in the center of a tiny dome, holding up their Keyblades within their battle stance. Xemnas soon crossed his arms together as a signal to begin the explosion. In this stage of the burning battle, it would be looked upon as that Sora and Riku were completely done for._

_Xemnas demonic laugh escaped from his throat as the pink lights launched to the heroes with an intense speed. Sora and Riku slightly separated themselves from each other to guard their own lives with their Keyblades from the cylinders that were aiming for their hearts. The teenagers moved swiftly, but not swiftly enough, for they were always just a centimeter away from an impact of the light. As hard as they pushed their bodies to jump from side to side to avoid the strikes of the explosive lights, as well as spinning and launching back the lights with their Keyblades with excessive force, the energy was flowing out of Sora and Riku's body. This great combat was sucking their lives away completely, but if they fall now, after all the battles they have encountered..._

_Heartless...Ansem..._

_Nobodies...Organization XIII..._

_...all of them would have been a waste of a fight. The world would have completely succumbed to the darkness._

_Pushing themselves with all there might produced rain of sweat falling from their foreheads. Sora got distracted and was about to take one simple breather, but the multiple hits of the pink lights storming into his chest made him realize he doesn't even have time to fully breathe. Sora was on the verge to become a fallen hero, but he couldn't leave it all behind. _

_He couldn't leave Riku either..._

**"Come on, Sora! I thought you were stronger than that!"**

_That voice always dug deep into Sora's mind when he was in a predicament during a battle. The voice was of Riku, one year ago...the voice that traveled to his mind when he had almost fallen against Ansem. Riku was there in spirit within that fight._

_That voice always encouraged him to keep on fighting. _

_The fight seemed to be never ending, but the thought soon faded away from a bright flash of white light flowed across the room. _

_"...did we lose?"_ _Sora whispered to himself._

_Riku heard his best friend and sensed the fear within him. "No. He wouldn't let us off this easy." He was frightened as well._

_The white light slowly started to fade away, turning back into a room full of grey and white. _"You're going to tell me _**that**_ was eas-"

_Xemnas, as if on cue, appeared in front of them in less than a second and brought out his weapon, which one would look at it and call it a light saber. In swift movement, Xemnas stabbed Riku with his glowing pink sword, sending the grey-haired being far back._

"_RIKU!" Sora shouted for his friend, and quickly looked back to be face to face with Xemnas. His target was to annihilate Sora, although before the chance was taken, Riku stormed from behind Sora in a flash and used his Keyblade to block the attack Xemnas had performed to strike on Sora. Sora gasped at Riku's bravery._

"**You're always trying to save me...**" _Sora thought in his mind. It was true, any attack that would have ever possibly killed Sora from all the battles he faced, Riku was always there to rescue him. Riku always allowed Sora to be given a second chance at fighting. _

_Riku pushed Sora aside but was then struck with Xemnas 'lightsaber' across his back. Suddenly, all movement began to slow down. An opening was clear when Riku was falling down, holding out his Keyblade toward Sora. Sora nodded and jumped up to his best friend and grabbed his Keyblade, while his own Keyblade was being held by his right hand._

_Sora rose himself from the ground, resulting in him and Xemnas being eye to eye. Sora didn't waste any second and began combining his attacks with the two Keyblades he was holding, giving Xemnas a powerful blow within every movement his blades made. Xemnas began to cry out of sheer pain while begin stabbed againt the warrior's Keyblades. Sora kicked up against the Nobody, sending him flying up in the air. With no hesitation, Sora crossed both of the Keyblades he was holding, 'Oblivion' partnered 'The Way To The Dawn', and he pushed Xemnas even further up into the colorless sky._

_Sora landed back on the ground beside his best friend, and held out his Keyblade, the Oblivion. Riku looked up, smiling and nodded, and placed his hand on the Keyblade while Sora was keeping a good grip on it._

_Rising the Oblivion up towards Xemnas, beams of sparkling light circled around the tip of 'Oblivion'. The circle of light suddenly targeted Xemnas, and the beam sent itself out towards the 'being'. It pierced inside Xemnas' chest, and broke out behind his back, as it looked like it was a giant icicle within his body. _

_It was now or never. Sora and Riku ran towards the semi-fallen Xemnas and brought their Keyblades across his body in unison. A painful cry escaped the demon's mouth, and Sora and Riku knew that he couldn't handle anymore. Everything began to slow while Xemnas began to slowly fall onto the ground._

_Black, White and Grey. All of those shades were flying passed them all and gearing themselves towards Xemnas. Within a piercing look, Xemnas throw his hand out as if calling for Sora and Riku to give him mercy, to undo all this._

_Like hell they will._

_Xemnas then officially felt defeated, and he began to fade away within the streams of the black, white and grey shades. When the Nobody was officially gone, a wide smile on Sora's face was born._

_"WE DID IT!"_

_Riku then sensed some more evil, and then looked to the side and saw now countless Nobodies slowly being produced. "I wouldn't be too sure of that."_

_They were about to battle them off, but once again the same white light surrounded the room, blinding Sora and Riku. As quick as the light came, it quickly faded off. Although when the light faded, all the Nobodies that were in the room were fading away as well. During the process of their fading, Riku grunted and clutched his chest and fell on his knees. Sora took notice and kneeled down beside his comrade._

_"Sora...I can't..." was all Riku managed to say._

_Sora's whole body began to tense up. No way was Riku about to give up on his life now. "__**Don't**__ say another word! It's NOT over...it's just __**not**__..."_

_The young boy's electric blue eyes stared at Riku hoping that he would attempt to actually move._

_He did not._

_Sora decided that since he was indeed badly injured, he probably couldn't walk. He pulled Riku's left arm and wrapped it around his neck, and lifted themselves up. Riku was leaning towards his friend, unable to fully stand correctly._

_The silver-haired teen slowly turned and faced the brunet. He took a few seconds and noted that Sora had extremely soft hair. His eyes then narrowed it's way toward the teens' face, receiving a sudden fire-burning sensation spreading across his face. He wasn't quite sure what it was though. "How can you say that?" Riku's face was flashed with sorrow, turning away not able to stare at the boy any longer. "Even if we could go on...look where we are."_

_Sora looked up ahead, and he couldn't agree more that he didn't know how they are ever going to escape outta this place, but worrying was the last thing he wanted to do. The brunet smiled softly, reassuring him that and Riku are going to be okay. _

_"Aw, c'mon, Riku. You've been hanging out in darkness to long." His smile grew wider, for that his confidence of them being able to get out of this came into mind. He turned his head, resulting in being face to face with Riku. Their breaths were spreading on eachother's faces for being extremely close. Sora flinched, snapping out of the warm feeling he was experiencing. "You gotta try and think positive!"_

_"...Sora?"_

_"Hm?"_

_Riku lowered his head as if he felt defeated, and totally useless. "You lead."_

_"Got it," Sora nodded, using his right hand to grab on the the back of Riku's belt. The touch was oddly enough close to Riku's rear end, making Riku jolt a bit. Sora wasn't sure if he noticed, but when Sora just continued on walking and holding onto him, Riku decided to just brush it off. If anyone would have stared at him directly though, you would have indeed noticed Riku's smirk that grew up on his face._

* * *

_Still walking within the grey and white shaded room..it for sure seemed hopeless that they would never get out, but of course Sora was not going to give up. Sora is always positive, and always seeks through to justice. He wasn't backing down now, and Riku was the stepping stone of making Sora that way...whether he knew it or not. _

_"You know...I always figured I was better at stuff than you."_

_Sora just narrowed his eyes and kept staring straight ahead. "REALLY, hmm.."_

_"Are you mad?"_

**"How could I ever be mad at you, Riku..."**_ Sora thought, but he didn't want to exactly say it...embarrased of what his friend would say. "Nooo..." Sora mumbled, only to find himself staring into Riku's aquamarine eyes after. "I..kinda always thought you were better at everything too."_

_Sora smiled sweetly to the silver-haired teen, only creating a blush that formed across Riku's cheeks. He quickly turned his head away to hide his new pink face._

_"Riku, look! What's that light?"_

_Riku looked up and indeed saw a beam of light shining from ahead. It was coming out of nowhere, but that wasn't going to stop Sora to continue on. When there is Light, there is Darkness, but it always means another land to enter through._

_Least they will be out of this gloomy place.._

_When they entered the Light, they found themselves being placed to an even darker world. Everything was full of complete darkness. From seeing this, Riku sighed and thought of only one thing._

_"End of the road?"_

_Sora was quiet for a few seconds. It was not in his nature to think of the negatives, but he was very well convinced that this indeed __**was**__ the end of the road. No return to Destiny Islands, especially._

_"Yup."_

_Sora and Riku were still clinging onto eachother, not letting go or slipping from eachother's grip once. They stared into the dark waves, and looking passed it taking notice of the enormous, bright moon shining over them...not something they were used to at all. They were used to bright blue waves and the sun shining down on their bodies._

_"Put me down." Sora looked at Riku making sure if he really wanted to. He didn't want to let go of him, only to have Riku being unable to balance himself. _

_"I can walk," Riku continued._

_Letting go of Sora, he stood up perfectly, as if he had no injuries at all. Riku turned and noticed Sora just staring at him, looking like he was in awe. Riku just shrugged at him, making Sora wake up from his gaze towards him, and simply just nodded._

_Sora gazed over the waves again and began walking towards the shore. Riku watched him walk, and he sensed the sadness within every step he imprinted on the sand._

_"You know...maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too.."_

_Sora stared into the waves, closing his eyes thinking about the whole adventure he went through. He went through all of this...just to be sent into the Realm of Sora being Sora, he always at least found one positive side._

_The positive side was if he were to stay in this Realm forever...at least he'd be with Riku. At this point, Sora didn't want to be around anyone BUT him..._

_Sora smiled and went to turn to rejoin his best friend, only to see that Riku had fallen onto the sand while Sora was complaining over the Darkness. "Riku!" he shouted, running toward him as if it was he was at the verge of dying. He ran and slid down beside him, only watching Riku slowly regain himself, placing his hands and knees on the sand._

_"This world is perfect for me...if this is what the world REALLY is...just THIS..."_

_Hearing these words pained Sora's heart, giving Riku a saddened look, attached with a frown. "Then maybe I should fade back into the darkness."_

_"Riku..."_

_Riku sighed, he knew it was going to be hard convincing that this was the only way to view things at that moment. He took notice of Sora and saw the pain in him, and that was the last thing Riku wanted to see..._

_"If the world is made of Light and Darkness...we'll be the darkness."_

_The tone in Riku's voice was the sound of acceptance. Riku was accepting that if he really had no choice to be here, he can deal with that. What made Sora smile though, was that Riku wouldn't mind being with him alone forever._

_It is although as expected with such a great friendship that a friend would think that, but something in Sora's heart was slowly being convinced that it was something more...and this wasn't the first time. Everytime a thought like this came into Sora's mind, he would simply just brush it off, like he tried to now._

_Sora sat down beside him, smiling. "Yeaaah...the other side...". It would have been all okay...everything he fought for, was safe. He figured as long as things were alright, he didn't exactly have to mope about being in the Realm of Darkness after all. "The Realm of Light is safe now. Kairi, The King, and the others are there."_

_Riku slowly closed his eyes and smelled the cold air that was forming around them, nothing at all like the scent of Destiny Island's air. "That's what I mean."_

_Riku was thinking how it would be like with just Sora too. He thought it would be intense...yet peaceful. Intense, because Sora and Riku would of course battle out their strengths with eachother, just like they did since they were around 5...for fun. Peaceful? The fact that he only has Sora by his side..and that was all he needed. He needed a friend._

_"Sora...could you help me? I want to get down to the water."_

_Of course, the brunet was smiling because he appreciated the fact that Riku needed his help...proved he wasn't 'oh so mighty' like he claimed to be a year ago. Sora loved the satisfaction that he was the actual Keyblade wielder, and not him._

_Sora and Riku repositioned themselves like they did previously, and helped eachother walk down to the shore._

_"At least the waves sound the same.." Riku whispered._

_Hearing that, Sora got instant flashbacks of how life was back in Destiny Islands. He wondered what Kairi and the others were doing. He was wondering if they would ever realize they were never going back.._

**"Riku is with me...he is standing by me...that's all I need. I'll be okay."**_ he thought._

_The same awkward feeling that was trying to convince the heart that this was more than just a feeling, came back again. This time, Sora accepted it._

* * *

_"What I said back there, about thinking I was better at stuff than you..."_

_"Mhm."_

_"To tell the truth, Sora...I was jealous of you."_

_"..What for?" Sora asked, turning to face the aquamarine eyes once more. Everytime Sora stared into his eyes, his face began to burn._

"**I don't know...I really don't understand this feeling that keeps happening everytime I stare or think of him..but I'm curious, I guess..**_" Sora told himself. _

_"I wish I could live life the way you do, just following my heart..."_

**"I don't really think I'm doing such a good job at that..."** _Sora sighed. He was still confused of all the rapid feelings he was receiving about being so close to Riku in general._

_"YEAH, well...I've got my share of problems too," Sora lashed out, unaware of the angry tone coming from him._

_"Like what?"_

_Sora didn't really know how to exactly say it. He didn't want to say it wrong, and having Riku look at him in a totally new way...a way that Sora wasn't ready to face. His blood began to boil from the nervousness that was spreading along his body._

_"Like..wanting to be like you."_

_"Well..there is one advantage of being me, something you could never imitate."_

_Sora's heart began to race, he didn't know what Riku was going to say..let alone he didn't know exactly what he WANTED Riku to say._

_"R-really? What's that?"_

_Riku's smile begin to appear slowly, sighing. "Having you for a friend."_

_As much as it was nice hearing that Riku was grateful for being his friend...for some reason, Sora didn't really want to be labeled as a 'friend'. He indeed wanted a more special title. _

**"Augh, to hell with these feelings...I can't think this way towards Riku...it isn't right for the both of us." **_Sora repeated, over and over in his head untill it was engraved in memory._

_"Then I guess...I'm okay the way I am," Sora said softly. With the way he said it, he himself wasn't entirely convinced that he really meant that. "I've got something you could never imitate too..."_

_**(And so ends the first spoilers of KH2. Now this is where the story has my own dialogue entirely. This is for the people who skipped the beginning of this story. If you read this the whole way through...then you wasted you're time reading this HAHA.)**_

_Sora quickly placed both of us hands to his mouth, making a small gasping sound. He really regretted what he just said. The words just spiraled out of his mouth, as if they were dying to be free._

_"Which is?"_

_Sora blushed a deep pink, deep enough that Riku took notice. Riku created a tiny smirk, but quickly put it away when he saw Sora stare back at him. _

_"Nothing."_

_Now Riku developed a smirk that didn't exactly go away so easily. "It's not like you to back down. Spill it."_

_"It's nothing."_

_"Just spill it, dammit." The voice made Sora cringe. Riku found himself getting extremely impateint, taking note of his harsh tone. It was irritating him that Sora was being a baby by not spilling a simple fact. He spoke his reason, least Sora can do is say his own. They are best friends after all._

_"Sora," he spoke in a stern voice._

_"I meant what I said, and what I said was nothing." Sora's voice was pretty dull, and his eyelids began to close. He took a deep breathe, and he let out a dramatic sigh. "_**I don't even know if what I'm feeling is true...he'll think I'm dilusional.**"

"_Hmph, suit yourself," Riku scoffed. Slightly annoyed with Sora not confessing a simple discussion, he stood up and slowly started waking toward the ocean waves. This kinda made Sora nervous._

_"W-where are you going?"_

_"Going for a swim."_

_"A swim." Sora raised his right eyebrow and his lips curved into a half smile, but to indicate that Riku was taking this conversation a bit too seriously. At the same time, he was bothered that he didn't know why it meant so much to Riku if he knew what HE couldn't imitate from Sora._

_"Yeah."_

_"REALLY..."_

_"Yeah, don't miss me too much while I'm down there." He didn't look at Sora, but he knew that what he said got the boy's imagination to run wild._

_He wasn't stupid, Riku knew. He was just waiting for Sora to actually realize and admit his feelings. He never thought of Sora as the passive type, avoiding things that came to him. He wasn't going to push any further though, the brunet had to realize it for himself._

_As Sora watched Riku slowly walk toward the waves, he let out a deep groan. His head started to pound, confusion is what was taking over him. He sat up a bit further and pushed his legs towards himself, wrapping around his arms and burying his face into his knees. The sound of the waves were so loud and clear. He was expecting to hear some seagulls chirp, like on Destiny Islands. _

_He began to think about when he saw Riku being in the form of Ansem. He thought about how Kairi helped him find Riku being under that. At the time, when Sora saw Riku's silver hair coming into vision, he frozed. He couldn't see his eyes because Riku was sorta looking away. He didn't know if it was real...but then he knew. He had the feeling in his heart that he knew._

_He had the same feeling when he first found Riku, as the feeling he was having now..._

_He remembered crying when he realized it was Riku. The warm feeling of a lonely heart being connected is whats attacking him._

_"_**C'mon, Sora. You've got to pull it together.**"

"**I looked EVERYWHERE for you...**"

"...**I didn't want you to find me.**_"_(A/N:Those were sentences were from the game too, my bad.)

_While Sora was thinking about those 3 particular sentences, he began to tear again. If Riku would have still been next to him, he would have heard. He was trying to hold them back, but so many tears just began to stream down his cheeks. It was like something was squeezing inside him._

**"I didn't even cry when I had finally found Kairi...**"_ he thought._

_He tried to think of Kairi, really he did. But everytime he had tried, the image of Riku just constantly slipped back into his mind. _

_Sora decided to not fight it anymore...he was beginning to face the facts._

"**I seriously have to get myself fixed...I don't want to fantasize about my best friend this way...**"

* * *

_Riku was staring at the moon, the light shining brightly against his skin, making his skin looking even more pale than it already was. It was alluring though, making his arms look a bit more toned. He began to think about the event before he saw Sora cry on about finally getting to see him again. He was thinking about when Sora, Donald and Goofy defeated Ansem...when he was behind the door with the King...when Sora was pushing the Door of Darkness closed._

**"C'mon, Sora! Together we can do it!"**

**"...okay!"**

_Riku knew Sora was unaware that Riku was going to STAY behind the Door of Darkness...Sora was never too bright he'd always say._

**"Hurry, they're coming!"**

_He remembered when he shout that, he felt a small pain in his chest. He didn't want to leave his best friend behind...but at that time, he felt he belonged with the Darkness, and he felt he needed to also be beside King Mickey._

**"Take care of her..."**

_He hated saying those words then...he hated the thought of Sora running back to Kairi back home. He hated the thought of him being separated from Sora forever, well at that time he thought forever. _

_Riku was well aware of his feelings toward Sora...very, VERY aware. It was just he always cast aside his feelings for Sora, to PROTECT Sora as his best friend. _

_But now that they are in the Realm of Darkness...there really isn't a point to keep his feelings on the downlow, is there? They ARE going to be trapped within the Realm forever.._

_He was just waiting for Sora to make the first move, to confess. And when he does, he'll make everything alright._

* * *

_Sora noted that Riku had been staring at the moon for a long time now. Didn't he want to go into the ocean?_

**"He's probably thinking too...probably wondering how life is going to be like here in the Darkness..."**

_As soon as he finished his thought, Sora saw his friend from far away making some movement. Riku grabbed his jacket and slowly took it off, and at this point Sora's eyes were widening. Riku then took his shirt from the bottom, lifting the shirt up over his head and taking it off. His bare back was visible, and Sora was admiring his white skin and his back muscles._

**"He better not freaking turn around..."**

_And as if Riku read his thoughts, he indeed did turn around. Sora's eyes began to travel all over his upper body. Regardless of their distance, he was still able to point out Riku's captivating, toned body. Riku was just...staring at him, with a blank expression. Sora found his breath got louder, and he quickly shut his mouth tight. Riku's body was affecting Sora's mind and body, badly. His eyes were more focused on his toned arms if anything. Sora continued to stare at his best friend, trying to give back the same blank expression that Riku was giving him._

_It obviously wasn't working._

_He wanted to touch Riku's arms so badly, it was killing him deep inside. The electric blue eyes began to trail up and began to stare at Riku's soft lips. He saw Riku breathing pretty deep. The brunet licked his lips real slowly, and a quiet moan escaped fom his lips, one that he didn't mean to get released. He had a bad feeling Riku heard because after he moaned, he saw Riku smiling widely._

"**God damn it. God damn these hormones.**"

_Sora then stared at the aquamarine eyes that he always falls deep for. He found himself unable to look away, even though he wanted to so badly so Riku wouldn't notice. Instantly, Riku snapped his head towards the waves and dived into them. Sora just decided to watch his friend swim._

_Riku's head was pounding, like hammers jabbing onto his forehead. He really didn't know why it was so hard for Sora to admit his feelings. Riku felt like he was suffering a lot more than the brunet did. He has been liking him for at LEAST a year, and he remembered how he would always try so hard to get Sora to notice Riku's feelings toward him. He remembers handing over the paopu fruit to him._

"**You wanted one, didn't you?"**

"**A paopu fruit…"**

"**If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it."**

"**What are you talking…"**

"**HAHAHAA!"**(A/N:A scene from KH1. You can shoot me.)

_He was secretly trying to get Sora's attention and have him realize that Riku was crushing on him, but Sora's dim-witted self thought he meant that he had to give it to Kairi._

"**Well….it's not Sora's fault…it just sounded like I implied it that he should share it with Kairi…"**

_He just wished that a paopu fruit isn't what determined someone's fate for the rest of their life._

_Sora couldn't stop fantasizing about what just previously he saw, he couldn't stop wanting to feel Riku's stunning, muscular body. His mind kept rolling to the point he was thinking of indeed naughty things. He was watching him swim, and Sora kept paying attention to all the moves he was performing, how swift they were. Every time Riku would stand up, Sora's eyes always fell down to where his thighs were. Since his pants were soaking wet, they clinged onto Riku's body, bringing out Riku's sexy manly hips. Sora tried to close his eyes hoping to shake off the thoughts of Riku._

**"Oh holy CRAP, he isn't leaving my mind no matter HOW hard I try!" **_Sora was at the verge of going insane. The more he tried to stop, the more he wound up thinking about him. It was pure torture for the boy._

_Sora then opened his eyes, only to find that Riku was no longer in the water. _**"Where the hell did he go?" **_Sora began to worry and thought of the worst possible thing. _**"Did he...did he drown?"**

_Sora was about to get up and dash towards the ocean, but he found himself being picked up in a swift motion. _**"HOLY-"** _and he was interupted by Riku's 'sexy' laugh. Sora looked behind him and saw his best friend lifting him up in the air, and he tried to struggle free. " RIKU! WHATAREYOUDOING?"_

_"Well, what does it look like I'm doing?"_

_"PUT ME DOWN, MAN!"_

_"...yeaaaaaaaaah, I don't think so," Riku smirked and began to run back to the water._

_"NO, SERIOUSLY, STOP IT! PUT ME DOWN, __**DAMMIT**__!"_

_Riku rejected he's cry and continued to run toward the water, but he was struggling since Sora was trying to break free. Before Sora had the power to jump off, Riku flung him out the water causing Sora to 'fly'. Sora's babyish scream made Riku die of laughter and went swimming out toward Sora. When he got to Sora, he was trying to stand up, grasping for air. Riku tried to help him but it only made Sora angrier. He swat his hand aside and glared at him. _

_"Riku. What. the __**HELL**__?"_

_"I don't see why you are mad whatsoever," Riku smirked, closing his eyes. Sora looked like he became pretty steamed up, but Sora didn't even have a chance to express it. He couldn't because Riku grabbed the bottom of Sora's shirt and lifted it over his head, also taking the jacket he was wearing over it with it. Sora's eyes widened as Riku tossed his shirt/jacket out into the ocean. _**"Well, I'm screwed with having clothes now," **_Sora thought._

_Riku wasn't planning on staring at Sora's smooth, tan body...but he was. The brunet has defintely been working hard on his journey, as the results were spilling all over his chest and arms. They were much more muscular than they were last year, they were pretty lanky then. And Sora was so close to having a six-pack abs just like him. The water was dripping from his hair down to his cheek, eventually hitting his chest as it flowed down to his abs. He watched almost every drop that reached to his abs, staring at the drops trailing it's way down, not losing sight of it for a second. This was helping him examine his body alot more easier. He looked back at Sora and saw his bright eyes widen._

_Sora was confused. He didn't understand why Riku was staring at him, although it was exciting him and scaring him at the same time. _**"Oh god, he is secretly laughing at my body, I know it.**"

_"Now WHY are you staring at me?" Sora semi-yelled. Right after his question, Riku began to burst out laughing. _**"I knew it..."**

_"Are you TRYING to look like me? Because you failed, big time," Riku joked around, he was of course lying._

_"BACK OFF, man! Not everyone can look so god damn amazing like you do."_

_"Hmm, I look amazing you say?" Riku circled a wide smile._

**"Shit." **_Sora's cover was for sure blown, and he was going to try to defend himself. "I'm just SAYING, don't look at me like I'm some creep. You just obviously have more MANLY features than I do."_

_Riku tried to hold his laugh, but he failed. If they weren't in the water, he would have literally 'rolled on the floor laughing'. Sora became irritated and started to walk away from Riku, attempting to go back to the shore. Riku was still laughing, and when he looked up he saw Sora taking off. _**"CRAP, I'm screwing everything up here." **_He told Sora to wait, but Sora neglected his call. Riku scoffed and went after him. He caught up with him since he was always faster than Sora, and he grabbed his shoulders and quickly spun him around to where they were both staring at eachother in the face. An inch closer and they lips would be brushing eachother. _

_Sora was trying to jerk his way out of Riku's grip, but he was too strong. "Back off."_

_"No."_

_"Riku! What the hell do you want from me?" Sora didn't REALLY want to leave Riku, he wanted to stand by him and be with him...but Riku was just confusing the hell outta him to where he wanted to take a breather away from him._

_"What was going through your mind when you and I were seperated for the past year?" Riku gave Sora a stern look to show he was being serious, no games this time._

_Sora did a tiny, quiet gasp as his began to think of how he was away from Riku. "I don't know."_

_"You're going to tell me you have been oblivious toward your thoughts this whole year?"_

_Sora didn't like his tone, but he didn't want to admit to anything. "Yeah, I guess so. My focus was mainly to find the King because he had answers to many questions I needed to ask, and obviously carrying out my duties..and to just find you too."_

_Sora continued to glare at Riku, and it was beginning to tick Riku off. It was as if, something was squeezing inside him to act on his own feelings, so he listened. _

_He couldn't hold it any longer...so he quickly smashed his lips against his best friend, not really giving a chance for Sora to respond even if he wanted to. His kiss was rough and he didn't intend for it to be that way, it just happened. All the feelings he felt for the past year drove him mad, so the sudden feeling to kiss him just had to be settled. _

_Sora's eyes began to widen, too many thoughts jumbling inside his head creating a headache he won't be able to shake off for awhile. Upon this, Sora's mind became shrouded with confusion inside his mind. He didn't know what the hell was going on, and he didn't know what to react with this kiss. Regardless of him loving the fact that he actually placed his lips on his, Sora just didn't have the heart to kiss back...he just let Riku continue on with the kiss. It obviously made Riku infuriated, leading Riku to push Sora back and walk back to shore. _

_Sora watched him walk back and groaned pretty deeply. _**"Is he TRYING to torture me...? This was my first damn kiss...what the hell is he doing?" **_Sora decided to not be so uptight about it all and ran after Riku while he was walking towards the spot where him and Sora were resting before either of them set out to the waves._

_Sora continued to chase after him and when he caught up to him, Riku's head turned slowly, as if he was an owl. Riku's face looked very disappointed. He couldn't believe Sora was seriously trying so damn hard to hide his feelings, when Riku was basically pushing himself out there. Didn't taking off his shirt for him mean anything? "Since your stubborn self won't say a damn thing, I will."_

_"Say what?" Sora semi-yelled back, finding that his shirt went on shore. He quickly went to get it and put it back on him, regardless of the wetness. This sorta pained Riku._

_"Remember that day when Destiny Islands was being engulfed by the Darkness?"_

_"How could I forget..."_

_"Yeah, well, you are slowly starting to make me lose faith in you so I wouldn't know."_

_Sora made a saddened face, it looked like it really pained him in the heart when Riku said that. Riku was aiming for that, stabbing the heart so Sora can realize his own feelings. _

_"The ball of Darkness that was clouding over the islands...I was scared. Actually, I was terrified."_

_"...but I remember...I remember you saying that you WEREN'T afraid of the Darkness at that time."_

_"I didn't say I was scared of the Darkness."_

_"Then what are you talking about-"_

_"-I was scared that I wasn't going to SEE you again, dammit!"_

_For some reason, Sora felt like time was completely stopping. What was Riku trying to say?..._

_"Why do you think I was TRYING to take you with me? You remember me reaching out my hand towards you...right? I wanted you to follow me...I wanted us to defeat the Darkness together...and you did try to reach for me, I'll give you that, just not hard enough. After the waves of Darkness took me away, I only thought the worse that could happen..."_

_"...you given into the Darkness...right?"_

_"No, I was scared of what would happen to you. I didn't care about me. I wasn't afraid of the Darkness at all, THAT'S why I succumbed to it so easily."_

_"But when I FOUND YOU at Traverse Town, you just completely decide to disappear again!"_

_"Blame your stupid friend Donald for that! He didn't even want me to come with you guys after you offered me to go on your Gummi Ship. The hell, I didn't feel wanted so why would I stay?"_

_"...". Sora was speechless._

_"What, you really think I was kidding then? I really meant it when I said I was looking everywhere for you when we saw each other at that town."_

_"If you really meant it, you would have stayed no matter what."_

_"You would have looked for me harder after that."_

_"I DID! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I searched all the worlds just to find you and Kairi, how can you say this?"_

_"You seemed to simply just not care that I fled after, I saw you giggling about with your two pals, Aerith, Leon and Cid in that small house."_

_He remembered that...he remembered that he somewhat shrugged off the fact Riku disappeared, but he didn't mean to. He only shrugged it off because he thought Riku didn't care. "But it...I didn't mean to-"_

_"THEN I was convinced that you replaced me with those two."_

_"Don't be stupid! Yeah, Goofy and Donald do have a special place in my heart. They have worked side by side with me in battle, they ARE my friends. But don't ever for a second think you and Kairi didn't mean the world to me, ESPECIALLY you."_

_"I obviously know that now."_

_"Riku, seriously, don't take what happened in the past so hard.."_

_"Are you REALLY going to tell me that, Sora? Are you KIDDING me? I'll admit it was dumb to think you replaced me because Maleficent was the one who actually convinced me, but to tell me to not care after feeling like I wasn't wanted?"_

_"YOU WERE WANTED!"_

_"You tried to KILL me!"_

_"BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME FIRST BECAUSE KAIRI'S HEART WAS INSIDE ME!"_

_"The Darkness was taking OVER me, Sora! And I wasn't TRYING to __**kill **__you, but I can't say it was the same with you."_

_"What the hell did you want me to do? I didn't want to, but it was the only way to protect everyone!"_

_"But see, you DIDN'T kill me, and then everything became fine. What would you have done if I was actually dead? Huh, Sora? Answer me that!" Riku did mean everything he said, but he tried to add extra anger to it so Sora can crack. "Also, do you know...do you KNOW how much it broke my heart when I said to see you close the Door of Darkness in front of my face?"_

_"But Riku! You told me to-"_

_"Shut up! Let me TALK!"_

_Sora was to the breaking point to where he wanted to cry. He hated making Riku mad, it made me scared..also it hurt him. Seeing Riku hurt made himself feel the hurt too._

_"Telling you to close the door...telling you to take care of KAIRI...it was agnozing. I did want you to take care of her, I did, she's our friend! Though, it was painful because I imagined you both being happy together. I imagined your lives would be okay without me...and in the end...I thought it would have been alright...because as long as you were okay, safe and sound...my life would have been easier to dealt with, REGARDLESS that I was in with the Darkness. I never cared what took over my body, it was always about YOU, Sora. I only ever cared about YOU..."_

_"Riku..."_

_"...and then when I found out you came back in order to find us...I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want you to find me, I didn't want myself to be a main point of your adventure. I was hoping if you stopped searching for me, you would have forgotten about me, making both of our lives easier. This whole year created complete sorrow for me..if only you knew, Sora."_

_Sora was still trying to fight back all the tears that wanted to desperately shoot out of his eyes. He was swallowing back everything that was trying to break free from his heart. Was Riku literally confessing his love for him? Sora didn't know...he felt he was really only confessing true friendship, because if this was love pouring out of him, he would have announced he was in love with Sora...but he didn't. _

_...but he figured if Riku let out everything he felt from inside, he had to return the favor. It was going to be hard to focus since he couldn't stop staring at Riku's bare, milky body._

_"Riku, the fact you actually thought I replaced you is seriously killing me inside. You were always my number one best friend out of everyone I have ever met in my life. When you left after I was trying to convince you to come with us, do you know how THAT freakin' felt like? I felt as if you just didn't even CARE about me anymore, like I was just some person that wouldn't even have any mixed feelings when you left. And for the record, I wasn't trying to kill you! I was trying to defend myself and trying to stop you and hopefully wake you up from the Darkness! I knew you didn't want to do this, I knew! You and I know eachother better than anyone!"_

_Riku just stared at him, emotionally. This made Sora feel like whatever he says, wouldn't matter to Riku. Although even with that feeling, Sora continued on anyway. It was ever harder to hold back his tears at this point._

_"And please...seeing you behind that door when I was closing it...Riku...Riku, it hurt seeing your eyes slowly fading away from me...I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to go back with Kairi alone. Actually, at that point, I didn't want to go back with Kairi with all! I wanted to be with you, Riku! I wanted to stay behind you, always!" As if the tears couldn't hold itself, one poured out of Sora's eyes ever so slowly. Sora hiccuped from the tear, and Riku took notice. He didn't mean to crack Sora this hard, but it was better this way. It let him release himself easier. _

_"I ran back to her, but when I ran back...I couldn't stay with her. I told her '__**Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you, I promise!**__' See? I couldn't go back to her! She even knew why...I felt it in me that she knew why I had to stay. She knew I couldn't go back to Destiny Islands without you. That's why when she noticed I didn't recognize you in Ansem's body, she tried her hardest to make me realize it was you..."_

_It was Riku's turn to try and hold the tears back. He had never seen Sora this sad, aside from when they reunited again just before. This whole year really pained Sora, as much as it pained himself._

_More tears began to fall from Sora's eyes, more rapidly. "When I saw you, everything, even if it was for a few seconds, everything felt normal again. It felt amazing to see you again..all the fighting...I was so happy to FIND YOU. I lied, Riku. I lied. I wasn't oblivious of my feelings throughout the year I didn't see you. I was very damn aware, I just didn't want to tell you because I thought you would laugh. I thought you would call me ridiculous or call me a little baby if I told all of this to you..."_

_"Sora-"_

_"NO, please! I can't! Let me say it all before I hold it back, and regret it! I love you, Riku. I __**LOVE **__you!" Sora's eye began to squint because they couldn't handle all the salty tears that were splashing out his eyes and streaming down his face. He began to hiccup more frequently through his sentences. "I always have, Riku, I just didn't realize it untill now. You can try to convince me otherwise that I don't...you can try to avoid my feelings entirely...but please..". Sora closed his eyes and let the rest of his tears fall from his face. "Please don't leave me...please don't hate me..."._

_Riku let out a gasp, but it was more from despair. He saw Sora slowly fall down on his knees, crying...as if he didn't do that enough. Riku bent down to him, reaching out his arm and placing it on his shoulders. This made Sora flinch a bit. "...what was the one thing I couldn't imitate from you...?"_

_Sora sniffed and tried to look up to Riku's face, only to be met up with his eyes. He looked into them for a second, but he quickly looked away because seeing his eyes only made him cry more. He sighed and covered his face and whispered, "Loving you." Saying those made even more tears fall from his face. He was far from ready to face rejection, but Sora had a feeling that was going to happen._

_"Sora, then why did you give Kairi the paopu fruit?"_

_"...because you told me too."_

_"What...?"_

_"You don't remember?" _

_Riku looked at Sora to try to remember what he was talking about, but a quick flashback rolled through his mind. It was a flashback of what the winner will get of they win the race back at Destiny Islands._

**"If I win, uh, I'm captain! And if YOU win-"**

**"I get to share the paopu with Kairi."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi!"**

**"Wha...What a minute...!"**

_"And then you won..." Riku stated._

_"Y-yeah...and whoever the winner was had to share it with Kairi..."_

_"You didn't have to do it..."_

_"I did it cause...I dunno, thought it'd make you happy...that I listened to you and stuff. I didn't really WANT to give it to her. Besides...I didn't actually give her a paopu fruit...I just drew me giving her a paopu fruit back in the secret cave...so..." Sora was still tearing while he was speaking. He felt each word he said was harder to say._

_Riku was feeling the utmost sympathy for the brunet. He loved him just as long as he loved Sora, it just took him longer to realize it. "Sora...look at me."_

_"I can't...". Sora didn't want to look into those eyes._

_"Look at me."_

_"Please don't make me do it..."_

_"It's important..."_

_Sora sniffled a few times, and one more tear trailed down as he slowly looked up and connected his eyes with Riku's. He squinted, ready to cry more, when he felt Riku's thumb caressing his cheek and brushing his tear away. He breathed alittle deeper at the touch of Riku's finger, and another tear began to flow down. _

_Riku was breaking inside, he regretting himself making Sora crack like this. He moved alittle closer to the point that they were nearly brushing lips. "Sora, I love you too...don't ever for a second think that I don't..". Riku then opened his mouth and captured Sora's lips softly, making Sora sniffle trying to hide back anymore tears to pour down._

_Sora's mind was going berserk, Riku was actually kissing him...Riku actually loved him. Riku opened his mouth again, trying to make Sora respond. He did, although he responded slowly. He was still surprised of Riku's feelings. He tasted Riku's lips, and they tasted like a coconut. Sora loved that taste, especially from the coconuts back at home. Riku continued to kiss softly against Sora's lips, making himself release a tiny moan for the taste was making him go overboard. _

_As for Riku, Sora lips tasted like a mixture of caramel and chocolate, driving him wild. He felt Sora pull back a little bit for he probably did it out of reaction, but Riku slowly followed him back into a kiss. A wave of intense heat was flowing through both of their bodies, and Sora slowly pulled away once more. He opened this eyes as they show blue orbs, suddenly filled with not just love, but lust._

_"Riku...". Sora was like calling for him._

_**(**__**LEMON TIIIIIME)**_

_Still having his right hand connected to his cheek, Riku brought the other hand up to the opposite cheek, and leaned in to give Sora a deeper kiss. _

_Sora responded quickly this time, actually opening his mouth when Riku opened his. Sora's mind went blank everytime he felt Riku's lips brush against his. It didn't make the sensation any better when he heard the wet sound everytime their lips parted for a second. He suddenly felt himself being pushed back into the sand as Riku's body was slowly going ontop of him. They went rather slow, but when Sora finally felt his back against the sand and Riku's body on his chest, it felt so comfortable._

_He didn't want to share this moment with anyone else, and he was glad that he wasn't ever going to..._

_Riku's pace of kissing decided to speed up a bit, making Sora have a hard time of keeping up. This was Sora's first...well...SECOND kiss, so he didn't assume much from him. Riku's left hand trailed down Sora's side, having a good feel of his body and waist. He then went under his shirt slowly and traced circles against his skin. This made Sora giggle a bit, untill he got to his nipples. Nipples are actually more sensitive on a guy than a girl, so he knew Sora was flipping out inside just from a small touch. Riku slowly rubbed his index finger and his thumb over Sora's left nipple, receiving pleasant moans that were escaping the brunet's lips. Riku's smirked a little and continued to rub to receive more of those sounds Sora was making. _

_Sora began twitching a little bit, unfamilar of this feeling. He felt Riku's thumb circle faster around his nipple making Sora begin to gasp. He started breathing a bit heavier, which was definitely satisfying Riku. He felt Riku's smooth fingers glide to the other side of his chest to touch the other nipple. Sora bucked his hips against Riku's in reponse out of instinct. This was only the beginning and this was driving Sora wild._

_Riku left his nipples for a brief second to tug on the bottom of Sora's shirt and lift it over his head. After he took it off, he now had a good close vision of the brunet's body. He loved looking at it than he did before, staring at Sora's chest as he breathed heavily. "You know I was kidding about when I said you failed at looking at me," Riku smirked._

_"REALLY now..."_

_"Yeah...you're body is so damn beautiful...". _

_"Heh...", Sora blushed._

_"I have an idea.."_

_Sora didn't bother asking what, he just watched Riku put his hand in his back pants pocket, and he took out his black blindfold that he wore when him and Sora reunited. Riku pulled a devilish smirk._

_"...Riku, what are you doing?"_

_"Shh, I'm trying to make things more fun." He fixed his blindfold, and he went toward Sora, putting the blindfold around his head and over his eyes._

_"Riku! I can't see-"_

_"That's the point." Riku creeped up to Sora's face and attacked his lips with force, adding his tongue into the boy's mouth, having Sora moan from pain and pleasure mixed together. He trailed his right, still-gloved hand from his cheek down to his neck, having his own lips following them. Riku planted soft kisses down his cheek and jawline, reaching his neck. He slowly kissed it and gradually started to lick against the smooth skin, causing Sora to bit his bottom lip and let out a muffled sound._

_Sora was trying so hard to not moan, he didn't want to seem easy to please. It was hard though, especially when Riku started lick and bite his neck at the same time. It was also hard enough that he couldn't see anything, so he had to rely on Riku's touches to know what was going on. Sora bit his bottom lip harder, apparently Riku didn't approve of that. Sora knew that he wanted to hear him moan, so Riku bit harder._

_Jackpot. Sora let out a long, high moan. The sound was a ring to Riku's ears as he continued to bite the boy's neck. Sora's breath began to deepen again, as the moans came out of his mouth more frequently. Sora positioned his right gloved hand on Riku's shoulders, holding onto him and squeezing his shoulder whenever he felt pleasure coming from his body. _

_Riku continued the passionate kissing untill he felt Sora's member slowly creating itself into a bigger bulge underneath his pants. Riku thought of a naughty idea. He stopped kissing him, only to have Sora whimper, but then gasping when he felt his kisses go down his abs and reaching the top of his pants. Riku lowered Sora's pants and began to kiss and lick along the area slowly, making sure to not really hit his penis just yet._

**"He needs to stop...FUCKING kissing me and just go straight to point oh my god," **_Sora kept repeating in his mind. Sora continued to try and hold his moans, which made it worse. The more he held it in, the more the moan was let out. _

_Riku's body begin to tingle as Sora's moans kept becoming sexier, deeper yet higher. It was literally music to his ears. He lowered the pants another inch, almost to where his groin would be sticking out. Instead, only the very tip was peaking out. _

_"Nghh, Riku just..."_

_"Just what?" Riku smiled as he kissed and licked the top of Sora's groin, causing Sora jerk uncontrollably._

_"Just...just do it already!"_

_"Do what?"_

_"UGH...JUST FREAKING KISS ME THERE ALREADY, GOD DAMN! YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE!". Midway of that sentence, Sora's cheeks began to appear a bright red as Riku rapidly pushed down Sora's pants and placed his lips over the head, causing Sora to flinch to prepare for the pleasure. Riku wrapped his right hand around the groin and began to lick the shaft slowly, but swiftly._

_Sora decided to give up on holding his moans, he couldn't take it anymore. Sora shot his head back and let the moans creep out of his throat just for Riku to hear. His moans sounded so wet, Sora couldn't believe it was possible to feel this way. The hot breath against his groin caused him to moan louder and arch his back, placing his fingers in between Riku's hair._

**"DAMMIT, RIKU...if only you can realize how amazing you are making me feel right now...", **_Sora thought to himself, receiving a shiver that slithered up his spine. _

_Riku licked along the underneath part of the shaft, and Sora's jerk and sudden high moan made me realize that he had licked his sweet spot. Wanting to hear those intense sounds again, he licked the same spot over and over again, causing Sora to moan deep alot and more uncontrollable. His moans were offbeat, but that made it sexier. It shown that Sora couldn't contain himself. Sora was about ready to climax, and Riku noticed when his legs and hips began to tense up. He released his mouth from the brunet's groin, only to look up and see Sora's moans become soft and started to whimper. Riku reached over to Sora to take off the blindfold, sat up on his knees and noticed the art he had created on Sora. He saw hickeys from his neck, trailing down to his chest and finally to his upper left thigh. He noticed Sora slowly reach up to him, having his face by Riku's knees. Sora lifted his head slowly and Riku saw his eyes were squinting from all the intense pleasure, and his cheeks were now a bright pink._

_"Heh, what?"_

_"N-nothing.." Sora mumbled softly, put a moan softly escaped from his lips._

_"You sure?"_

_Sora nodded slowly as he reached out and grabbed Riku's zipper from his pants and pulled it down quickly. Sora continued as he pulled Riku's pants down in a fast movement, only to gulp as he saw the size of Riku's penis. Sora's eyes were pretty wide as Riku's eyes smirked. _

_Sora wanted to please Riku, so he placed his lips over Riku's own shaft and began to suckle a bit. A gasp escaped from Riku's mouth, he knew he was surprised of his actions. Sora was surprised himself. Sora really didn't know what he was doing...he was relying on instinct. Sora closed his eyes and continue to slowly lick and suckle Riku's penis, and it was driving Riku up the walls. It was making Riku go insane because of Sora's boldness, and the feeling of Sora's warm tongue against him. Sora grabbed Riku's hips and pushed it forward so he can have his penis go deeper down his throat, causing him to gag. Riku grabbed Sora's hair and shoved his penis back inside Sora's mouth causing him to gag again. He loved the feeling of his throat rubbing against his dick. He pushed forward a few more times, receiving more gags, but he pulled Sora away from his groin because he didn't want to cause Sora too much pain, and he didn't want to climax yet. As Sora's mouth separated from Riku's groin, a trail of salivia was seeping out his mouth, keeping Riku's private and Sora's mouth linked together. Riku broke it when he pushed Sora back down on the sand, taking out his blindfold again and placed Sora's hands over his head. Sora gasped as he felt Riku's hand grab both of his wrists, placed them over his head and tied his blindfold over the wrists. Riku smiled at Sora's panicked face, he smiled cause he knew Sora would thank him later. _

_Sora looked deeply into Riku's eyes and moaned softly waiting for Riku's next move. "Spread your legs," he heard Riku say. _

_"W-what?"_

_"Heh, yes, this is how this is suppose to happen."_

_"But...won't...isn't that going to hurt?"_

_"Do you trust me..."_

_"...of course."_

_Riku nodded as he watched Sora opened his legs slowly, trembling. Riku positioned his right index finger into the entrance and looked back up at Sora. "You ready?"_

_"Y-yeah..."_

_And with that, Riku slowly entered his index finger into the entrance. Sora's deep cry ripped through the atmosphere, causing Riku to worry a bit. His left hand quickly went to his cheek and cooed, "Shh, no please it's okay.."_

_"Riku, it really hurts..."_

_"It's suppose to...your first time always hurts."_

_"I don't think this much..."_

_"No, please trust me, this happens with everyone almost. Just relax...don't tense up, and the hurt will slowly go away...okay?"_

_Sora whimpered, but it was his signal to continue on. Riku slowly exited his finger, but then reentered making Sora cry again, but a bit softer. Riku continuously brought the finger in and out until his cries were soft enough to be prepared for the second finger. When he placed the second finger in, Sora cried a bit louder but he was able to take it. Riku continued to scissor his hands within Sora's entrance untill he found the bundle of nerves to make Sora scream. He hadn't found it yet but he'd know when-_

_"__**OHMYG-RIKU!"**_

_Score for Riku! He obviously found it. He only kept his mark on that spot, having Sora twitching under him insanely. Sora deeply moaned his way through all of this, and Riku decided it was time. Riku took his fingers out and placed his manhood within the entrance. He figured that when Sora gave him a blowjob, he was 'lubricated' enough. He looked at Sora, lovingly, and Sora nodded as he squinted his eyes, preparing for the pain._

_In a swift move, he pushed himself inside Sora's warmth, causing his scream to be filled around them again. He kept trying to push further in and out, but it was difficult because since Sora was a virgin, he was extremely tight._

_"G-god, Sora...you're so...tight..."_

_"I-I'm sorry.."_

_"No! No...it's okay. Guys like it this way."_

_"How c-". Sora couldn't even finish cause the pleasure, also mixed with a bit of pain, was spreading like wildfire along his spine. He arched his head back, and he hated the torture for the fact his wrists were tied together. Sora struggling under him was a highly pleasurable thing for Riku. He placed his hands on both sides of Sora, thrusting deeply and keeping up the rhythm of how he started. He wasn't offbeat at all._

_Sweat was producing all over their bodies at this point, more from Sora. As Riku thrust in harder each time, he began to lick Sora's lips even though Sora was doing his open-mouth moans. He licked to a point he started to bit his bottom lip, pretty hard as if it the skin was gong to rip and blood was going to form. He didn't let it reach that point though, he didn't want his first time to be painful. Riku's lips quicly went to Sora's right side of the neck and began to bite it extremely hard, harder than before._

_Sora let out his whimpers and moans into one whole sound. Sora even felt like it was sexy, he can only imagine how insane Riku was going. He wrapped his legs around Riku's making it easier for Riku to thrust in and out. He felt Riku slow down a bit as if he was going to end the whole thing and it made Sora panic because that was the last thing he wanted.. "NO! No no no! What are you doing! Please don't, please! Not now!" Sora was at the verge of crying of desperation and Riku's pace began to indeed quicken. While thrusting in and out, he decided to break Sora free from his torture and untied the blindfold from his wrists. As soon as the wrists were free, Sora's hands grabbed and squeeze Riku's back like no tomorrow. This caused Riku's pace to quicken once again, but also Sora thrusting with him. Sora's moans filled the shore, which slowly turned into a bunch of high 'Oh My God!'s. Riku began to groan, once in awhile whispering Sora's name into his ear._

_"Fuck..." Riku was at the point of climaxing, and he felt Sora reaching his end as well. Both of their bodies start to tense more and more. To finally end the passionate lust, Riku slammed himself against the brunet which caused Sora to scream, moan, and whimper his name all at once. Riku just grunted very deeply, disappointed that this all had to end 'so soon'._

_**(LEMON ENDED)**_

_They both were panted very deeply, their sweat sticking to eachother almost like glue. Riku pulled away from Sora's neck and stared into his lover's eyes deeply. He saw Sora smiling, still having his eyes squinting from the intense pleasure. It was Sora's turn to reach to Riku's lips, and their passionate kiss took over once more, slipping their tongues in lovingly. Eventually they broke apart, having a trail of saliva keeping them closely linked._

_"How was that?" Riku chuckled, breaking the salvia link._

_"..shut up."_

_"You totally were vulnerable during all this."_

_"Shut. up." Sora began to pout and look away._

_"In every competition...I'm ALWAYS better than you."_

_"CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?" Sora shouted causing himself to blush and only Riku to break out laughing. Riku nuzzled into Sora's neck and kissed him lightly up across his ear. Sora giggled a bit. "I think we should put our clothes back on..."_

_"HAH, yeah, I don't even know how long I've had my shirt off," Riku joked._

_They smiled at eachother as Riku stood up and helped Sora up as well. They gather their clothes that were buried in the sand. They shook of the massive grains and they slowly put their clothes back on. When Sora finished putting up his pants, Sora lost his balance and fell back down to the ground._

_"Was I too much I guess? See, I am better!"_

_"Gimme a break, Riku! It was my first time...", Sora blushed, rubbing the back of his head._

_"It was mine too."_

_"...are you FUCKING kidding me? How the hell were you so damn good then?" Sora shouted, but then covering his mouth at his sudden outburst._

_"SEE? You now just admit I was better than you." After that, he tackled Sora, wrestling a bit like they always did back at home. After the hassle, they layed side by side of eachother. They stared deeply into eachothers eyes, apparently they never get tired of doing that. Sora nuzzled his face against Riku's chest, and decided to close his eyes and take a small nap._

_Riku smiled, looking at his cute lover breath slowly while he was off dreaming. He assumed he was dreaing something good, since he was all smiles...it was probably about him. Riku got a bit tired as well, so he decided to take a nap too. His eyes closed slowly, drifting off to a dream..._

_**(Riku's Dream)**_

_Riku found himself standing at a familar place, a place where he saw his old self, his Darkness self, facing against Sora. It was Hollow Bastion actually._

_He stared at the old Riku and Sora, watching them engage in battle. This pained Riku's gut, he didn't want to see this. The battle stopped in time, and the scene changed to Sora sacrificing himself to free Kairi's heart, the one Riku tried to take a year ago. The scene changed once again to where Kairi and Sora were hugging, what seemed to be in a passionate way. Sora was squeezing her pretty tight..._

**"Kairi...thank you..."**

**"..Sora!" **(A/N: YEAH YEAH, ANOTHER SCENE FROM KINGDOM HEARTS! But if you thought this spoiled you, you shouldn't even be in the Kingdom Hearts archive anyway untill you have at LEAST beaten the first game lmao)

_Kairi saved Sora from being a heartless, that's why they were hugging. He would have never reached to her, if it wasn't for her..._

_Kairi was his light...the one thing that could break him free of things._

_"Why are they so connected.."_

_"Because you made them that way," he heard a deep, eerie voice say._

_**(End dream)**_

_This caused Riku to jolt up like hell, but tried to carefully not wake up Sora. He looked down and saw Sora sleeping blissfully, unaware of what Riku was thinking in his mind._

_His dream was defintely a message, a sign. He didn't know who told him the sign, but something in his gut was telling him that the voice was right. _

_He DID make Sora and Kairi come together..._

_"Meh...", he heard a sound coming from Sora's mouth. He was yawning and waking up from his sleep._

**"Shit. I don't even know what to say to him right now..."**

_"...what's up, Riku? You don't look so good," Sora said in a worried tone, rubbing his eyes away from extra sleepiness._

_Riku just looked away from the brunet's face. He couldn't exactly look at him without being torn up inside. He knew what he was about to say, was going to make Sora not happy AT all. It was deeply painful because not so long ago he was convinced that he would stay with Sora forever. His feelings totally shifted..._

_"Riku?"_

_"This was a mistake, Sora."_

_Sora gave off a look that was shown as if he was stabbed in the heart. Riku would've felt the same too...it was killing him inside that it had to be this way._

_"This was a mistake. We weren't suppose to do this. This was out first time, and it'll be our last...I'm sorry."_

_Riku began to walk away closer to the waves, leaving Sora sitting on the sand emotionless. Suddely rage began to fill Sora's body, and he was going to full express it this time. He stood up and turned away and yelled, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ARE YOU...__**FUCKING**__...KIDDING ME?" Sora's face was deep red from the anger._

_"Sora, listen-"_

_"No, SHUT up, don't tell me to listen. YOU LISTEN! You were so expressive towards me with your feelings to where it made me explode and cry and you had me tell you my feelings for you! YOU GOT THE DAMN three letter word outta me after I was trying to hold it for so long! Then you tell me you love me...and fortheloveof godwe...we had SEX, Riku! AND NOW you are going to go run off to your swimming crap and not tell me what the fuck made you SUDDENLY feel this was a damn mistake and not telling me WHY? This wasn't a mistake! This was meant to happen! We were meant to be!"_

_"NO, apprantely we were not!"_

_"RIKU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I GAVE MY VIRGINITY TO YOU...YOU TOOK. MY. VIRGINITY!" Sora was screaming at the top of his lungs, his throat becoming dry while his eyes were returing into its wet state again. Tears were streaming down his face as he was breathing heavy from the massive tears and the tone of his voice. _

_"You think I don't know that?"_

_"WHY the hell was this a mistake, Riku? TELL ME, because it seems to me you were fucking around with my mind this whole time just to have nothing to do with me in the end!"_

_"I don't want to be hurt in the future."_

_Sora paused for a moment, about to feel sympathy, but he didn't. "Don't be stupid, don't pull that crap with me! I spill my damn heart for you, you really think I'm going to leave you?"_

_"You're going to leave me for Kairi."_

_"TO HELL WITH KAIRI, DAMMIT!" Sora didn't really mean that, but he meant to show Riku that it was all about him..and only him._

_"In your mind, you may THINK we can last forever, but as soon as Kairi comes around, you'll go running to her."_

_"That can't even happen because we are stuck up in this Realm forever!"_

_"No."_

_"WHAT? You even said it yourself! Riku, what the fuck is wrong with you right now?" Sora was clenching his teeth and fists, tears still streaming from his face, but he was having better control over it._

_"Kairi always had a way to reach to you, she always had. Whose to say she won't do it again?"_

_"Riku, we are STUCK here...there is no way out."_

_"Just like when you thought there was no way out of being a heartless...but Kairi saved you."_

_"...I really don't get your point..."_

_Riku sighed, he hated this more than anything, but he was trying to hide the feeling. "Kairi is your Light, Sora. If she wasn't your Light, you'd still be a Heartless."_

_Sora stayed silent. He thought about that time when Kairi rescued him from the Darkness...and he hated to admit that Riku was right. "But, you helped me so many times too..if it wasn't for you helping me out with the battle against Xemnas, I'd be dead."_

_"I wouldn't have had the chance to fight along side you if Kairi didn't change you back to normal.."_

_"But Riku, who cares? It's you and I that love eachother...even if Kairi did reach to me, I wanna be with YOU..not her. We can tell her, she wouldn't mind!"_

_"You guys are mainly intertwined with eachother because I told you to give her the paopu fruit."_

_"But I didn't actually GIVE IT to her."_

_"Regardless, you drew her one...and Kairi told me when she found me in the body of Ansem, she told me how much she missed you and no matter what she was going to earch for you untill you were found...she told me that you drew yourself giving her the paopu fruit, and then she told me she drew one back...she symbolically gave you the paopu fruit. And for the record, she DIDN'T know why you were leaving her after you fought Ansem...you just thought she did. She is in love with you, Sora."_

_Sora just didn't want to hear anymore of it. He began to tear more, closing his eyes slowly, letting the tears fall from his eyes. He wasn't making any sounds, he was completely broken hearted. "I don't care...I dont care. I just know NOW..that I want you to be by my side forever...Riku, please."_

_"Sora, understand that it is better for the both of us.."_

_"No it's not! I always risked my life for you! You may not realize it now, but you are the one I will always want!"_

_"What are you going to do when Kairi actually gives you a paopu fruit?"_

_"What? Who said she was really going to give me one?"_

_"She told me."_

_"..."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_Sora narrowed his eyes at Riku, creating a frown upon his lips. "I won't accept it."_

_"I would be disappointed if you didn't take the paopu from her."_

_"Riku!" Sora gasped at Riku's choice of words. Is Riku really ending something that just started?_

_"I rather have you happy with her because that can work out...instead of being with me because it won't."_

_"Yes it will..."_

_"What are you going to do if I give into the Darkness completely? I won't be able to come back out."_

_"You arent! You can balance between Light and Dark. You always have!"_

_"I can only do it for so long, Sora...just...accept the paopu when she gives it to you. It'd make me really happy..if you did..."_

_Sora clenched his shirt around where his heart was, indicating that his heart was breaking. Sora's tears still haven't stopped from falling, and now his cheeks were burning from the hottness of the tears. They were leaving marks since he was crying so much. He bit his bottom lip trying to hold back his crying sounds. "You are going to kiss me and tell me you were just kidding right? You are going to kiss me and...tell me everything will be okay? I know you will..you'll do it right?"_

_Riku closed his eyes only having himself hear Sora's tears alot more. He didn't want it this way, but he felt Sora needed to be happy to his fullest, and when Kairi gives him the fruit..and Sora accepts it...yes, it'll hurt. But the fact Sora was going to always be in love and happy is what satisfied Riku's heart._

_Sora continued to stare at Riku hoping that he was going to run to him, sweep him off his feet, apologize for all of this and kiss him nonstop. He saw Riku slowly walk up to him, but only to pass him as he decided to sit back down, right beside the waves, staring at the darkened sky. This broke Sora's heart entirely. He really though Riku was going to make everything alright...he didn't even dared to kiss him..._

_Riku was right...it really wasn't going to happen again..._

**"Fine...so be it...but I don't regret anything that has ever happened..."**_ Sora thought to himself, letting out two more silent tears stream down his face. He slowly walked toward Riku, standing beside him. Riku didn't ever dare to look at him. Sora let out a deep sigh, trying to face the fact that it really was going to be the end of it at. He sat down beside Riku, and decided to look up the darkened sky as well._

* * *

_**(KH2 Final Ending starts here, so, SPOILERS.)**_

_They both continued to stare up in the sky...and they were both smiling. They were smiling because they were both rethinking about their first time. They were thinking of the exchange of kisses, sweat and breathing. They couldn't stop remember the intensity that came from their closeness.._

_Riku's imagination broke free when he heard something washing up on the shore. It was a bottle with a note inside, and to Riku's curiosity he picked it up and opened it before Sora noticed. He skimmed through the letter, and he softly smiled to himself._

**"Hmph. Looks like I was right all along."**

_Riku sighed and regained his smile again. "Sora?" He put the note out in full view._

_"Hm...?"_

_"I think it's for you." Riku was waving the note in front of Sora's face._

_Sora slowly grabbed the letter and looked back to Riku. Riku just gave Sora a simple nod, and Sora began to read outloud._

_"__**Thinking of you, wherever you are..."**_

_Sora paused to himself and continued to read to himself...as he heard Kairi speak with him._

_**"We pray for our sorrows to end,**_

_**and hope that our hearts will blend.**_

_**Now I will step forward to realize this wish...**_

_**And who knows:**_

_**starting a new journey may not be so hard...**_

_**or maybe it has already begun.**_

_**There are many worlds,**_

_**but they share the same sky-**_

_**One sky, One Destiny."**_

_Sora found himself softly smiling after reading the note, and noticed a large ray of light that was splitting open in front of and Riku. Sora thought it could only be one thing._

_"Light..."_

_"The DOOR to Light..." Sora whispered, finishing Riku's sentence._

_They really weren't going to be stuck in the Realm of Darkness forever. Riku was right. Sora quickly stood and and stared at the Door to Light, to look back into Riku's eyes. He let out his hand, telling Riku to join together his own hand with his. "We'll go together!"_

_Riku just simply smiled. "Yeah...". As the light began to shine more, the two teenagers stepped forward and entered the Door to Light._

* * *

_As they stepped through, they found themselves going against the speed of light. They were pulled into create speed and the intensity was high. They were flying, yet falling. They were falling down to what Sora and Riku noticed were brighter waves, the waves that looked like that belonged to their home. _

_They hit the water, sending a strong sting across their bodies. They reached to the surface, gasping for any amount of air they could get. While they for gasping, they were searching around to see any sign of..anything. Then suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a familar island and a person appeared._

_"SORA! RIKU!"_

_They turned to see they friend Kairi waving at them, smiling..._

_Sora gasped, but laughed, at the fact he saw Kairi again...at his own island! He swam after to reach Kairi, having Riku follow behind him._

**"See, Sora? You were dying to see her again..."**_It made Riku smile to see Sora happy._

_Sora was darted himself towards Kairi, but then he saw Mickey, Donald and Goofy run passed Kairi. They saw Sora and they jumped for victory, as Goofy and Donald headed towards Sora. They tackled him, landing ontop of him and squeezed Sora into a hug, to which that it made Sora tear. He thought he would never see them again._

_Mickey ran to Riku and when he saw that, he grabbed Mickey and threw him up in the air a little, like he was a baby. Mickey was pretty tiny, and Riku just held him up smiling, happy to see his friend again._

_Sora continued to hug his friends, thinking about how things would be like if he didn't see them again. He turned back around to see Riku and Mickey, just smiling at him. Sora turned his head again and was face to face with Kairi. She did her usual giggle, which made Sora smile even more. He looked down and reached his back pocket and took out the lucky charm she gave him a year ago. He stared at it, smiling to himself. He wasn't thinking about love at all, like Riku wanted him to or THOUGHT he would do...it was all in good friendship. Looking at the charm though, was what made him realize that he only found Kairi as a very good friend...and that Riku was the one he loved, even though nothing can happen from it._

_"Heh...we're back," Sora smiled at Kairi._

_She slowly reached out her hand to him and smiled sweetly. "You're home.."_

_Sora was excited to be back at his home island...he raised his hand up and clapsed his hand against Kairi's._

**"We're FINALLY back home..."**

_**(Later that week)**_

_Sora walked out of the shack and saw Riku sitting on a branch of a tree, where him, Sora and Kairi used to hangout when they were little. Sora decided to join him, and rested himself against the branch._

_"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku was refering to the island, and how it felt like they haven't left._

_"Nope...nothing will.." There was a tad bit of sorrow in Sora's voice, and Riku was aware of it. Sora still wasn't going to shake off the fact that him and Riku almost became something. _

_"Hmph, what a small world."_

_"But..part of one that's MUCH bigger."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"..Riku? What do you think it was-the Door to Light?"_

_Riku chuckled and jumped off of the branch to meet face to face with Sora. "This." Riku tapped Sora's chest, saying it was his heart._

_Sora touched his heart, which made him rethink about everything with Riku, everything back from the fight with Xemnas, to their encounter of taking Sora's virginity. "This?"_

_"Yeah...it's alot closer than you think."_

**"I get it...he's trying to say that Kairi was the light in my heart...but he'll always be in my heart no matter what. That's why I'm so lucky..."**

_"Sora! Riku!" Kairi shouted, waving her hand in the air to get their attention. She was running out of the shack with a bottle in her hand with a note inside._

_"Huff...huff...look!" _

_"From the King?" Sora grabbed the bottle and quickly opened it, taking out the letter that was inside. He quickly began to read it, having Riku and Kairi peeked over his shoulder and decided to read it as well. _

_Sora's face slowly began to fall._

_**(End KH2 Ending.)**_

* * *

_Riku and Kairi were hanging around inside the shack, it was a place where they ended up considering it like their own clubhouse when they were little, they didn't play much when they got older, but they always like to hang around there, with Sora of course, just for memories._

_"Hey Riku, you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Why you ask?"_

_"Hmm, I don't know! You seemed kinda down ever since you came back."_

_"Yeah, been in the Darkness too long I'd say."_

_"Heehee, I guess so..." Kairi started to blush as Riku saw her pulling something from inside her bag pocket. She held out the fruit in front of him. "You...think he'll accept this, Riku?"_

_"I said that he will when you first told me about...my thought doesn't change."_

_"Okay, well...I guess I'll show him now. Um, wish me luck!" She cheered to herself as she wen to go run out the door. She turned around slowly, and a slight smirk appeared on her face when she stared at Riku. "Thanks for everything, Riku."_

_"Yeah...yeah, don't mention it. Please."_

_She laughed at what he said, not realizing the reason behind it. Riku groaned as he looked out the window and see Kairi slowly walk up to Sora. Sora greeted her with a shy smile and she just waved at him like she was a little girl. He looked confused, but then he saw her pulling out the paopu fruit._

_"Sora...remember that drawing back in the cave you drew?"_

_"Y-yeah...I saw that you drew the paopu fruit back to me," Sora said shyly, rubbing the back of his head. "W-why?"_

_"Well, I mean...I don't know. I want to actually give you one, for real this time. I wanted you to know that I really meant it when I drew you back a paopu fruit..heh."_

_"Oh, I see...". Sora wasn't really sure of what to say. He really didn't want to take the fruit...at all. But Riku said if he didn't take the fruit, he'd be dissapointed in him...which was the last thing Sora wanted to do. He wanted to be with Riku so badly, but there was no point on wishing for him anymore. He didn't want to even take the paopu fruit out of pity, but like Riku said...it'd be him happy. He looked up at Kairi, and performed a fake smile and took the paopu fruit from her hands. This made Kairi's face look delightful and she hugged Sora tightly. He returned the embrace with a tight squeeze, making her reach up and kiss him on his warm cheeks._

_The kiss she gave him, only made Sora dreadful. It was a different feeling compared to the kisses Riku gave him, and it wasn't a good feeling she gave him. He just continued to smile at her and she again waved at him, signaling her goodbye. He waited untill she went back into the shack to let out a deep sigh that only made him look even more depressing._

_He sat back down on the paopu tree branch that him and Riku were resting on before, and something started to dig into his memory bank. He remembered about 10 years ago, he saw a mysterious blue haired girl. She randomly showed up and saw him and Riku, and they figured she was from the outside world._

_**(Scene from Birth By Sleep)**_

**"Hey, you two mind telling me your names?"**

**"I'm Sora!" **_he remembered saying this when he was 4, all happy and excited to see a newcomer._

**"And you?"**

**"...Riku."**

**"...Sora, do you like Riku?" **_When Sora remembered that part of the memory, he chuckled to himself._

**"Of COURSE I like him, he's my best friend!"**

**"Good! SO then, if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost...oooor say he starts wandering down a dark path alone..you make SURE you stay with him and keep him safe. That's your job Sora! Heh, and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?"**

_**(End Scene)**_

_Thinking about all that, Sora was trying to fight back the water that was going to seep out of his eyes. He was tried of crying, but since everything was connected to Riku, he couldn't help but want to at the same time. _

_He wanted so badly for Riku to hold him tight, to kiss him, and never let him go. _

_But he figured Riku wanted none of that._

_He continued to stare out along the waves, into the sun, thinking deeply about the decision he made with agreeing to share the paopu with Kairi. Okay so, the paopu was suppose to bring them closer, but for some reason he felt more apart from her than before. _

_Either the magic wasn't working, the myth of the paopu fruit was fake, or Sora's love for Riku just conquered over Kairi's love for Sora._

_What he then started to think about was the letter King Mickey sent him. He mentioned how other people from the Realm of Darkness needed him, and if he didn't go out to rescue them, they will perish. The people he had to fight for are the people that have once helped him before within his 15 years of living, including the blue-haired girl that visited him about 10-11 years ago. It was once again for Sora to be the hero, but this time, he felt as if he was going to be alone on this. _

_**(Secret Ending of Birth By Sleep)**_

_"Sora."_

_"Oh!" Sora heard Riku call his name as he snapped his head around to face him. He watched him walked down the stairs by a spot near the paopu tree so he was at least visible. He stood there emotionless._

_"Riku..."_

_"You're minds made up?" Riku was referring to the note that King Mickey sent him._

_"..yeah!" Sora continued to stare out into the sunset, pulling off the fakest smile he had ever created. _**"Why doesn't he care that I'm leaving...?"**

_They both stared into nothingness up ahead, hearing eachother breathing pretty heavy._

_"Sora...?"_

_Sora and Riku both turned to find Kairi standing in the middle of them. Sora stared at Kairi for a good few seconds, seeing the hurt in her eyes. It was the hurt that Sora was going back to the outside worlds already._

_"Kairi!" Sora jumped down from the paopu tree as if it the branch was burning. "I..."_

_Kairi understood WHY he had to go, even though she didn't want him too. She just nodded in approval, and Sora seeing that made Sora a tad bit better. He really didn't have to worry about having Kairi upset too. He slowly walked toward her smiling, reassuring her when he leaves, he'll be okay. "It's just...they really need me." He looked down, feeling pretty guilty for hurting two people just because he was leaving to save some more worlds and people. "I am who I am..because of them!" Sora tried to continue on with his sheepish smile._

_"Heh..." Riku chuckled a bit, loving Sora's sudden boldness that he tends to pull everytime._

_She sighed, but she sighed with a teeth-filled smile. She grabbed Sora's hand, and she gave him back the lucky charm she made for him. "See you soon!..."_

_**(End Secret Ending of Birth By Sleep)**_

_Sora smiled as he watched Kairi walk back into the shack, as she was staring at him the whole way. She looked back at him, just one more time, before she entered back inside the shack. When he saw Kairi close the door behind her, Sora tried in his heart to not even look at Riku...at all. He knew one look at Riku would have shut him down completely._

_It obviously wasn't working because he heard Riku walk towards him. Sora tried to close his eyes, and Riku took notice of Sora's sudden shyness...he was acting like the Sora he knew when he was little. Riku placed his hand on Sora's hip, making Sora jump up and look toward Riku's face. Riku just laughed and smiled at his old lover._

_A light began to shine underneath Sora, and sparkles started to circle around him. The light began to expand, shining all over Sora's feet. Riku knew this part was going to be hard; saying goodbye to Sora._

_"Hey, be careful out there, you hear? I'm sure I'll come back around...in the end we all know you won't be able to fight alone." Riku tried to find it in him to laugh, or even chuckle, but he didn't have it in his heart to do that. His heart was breaking for even saying goodbye to Sora._

_The light started to travel around Sora's body now, adding more sparkles than before. Sora knew his time was coming, but he had to ask Riku one last time..."Riku...please...there is no way?"_

_Riku felt a tear breaking down on his cheek, and he held in small gasp. "There is no way, Sora."_

_Hearing that made Sora feel like he just didn't care about anyone in the world that he had to save, he didn't care. He wanted to stay by Riku. He wished he was never a Keyblade wielder, maybe they would have been able to make it. Sora closed his eyes, refusing to open his electric blue eyes and willingly let the tears shoot down his face like waterfalls. Sora began to hiccup again from all the tears, not caring that Riku saw. "I love you, Riku."_

_Riku reached up and caressed Sora's right cheek and erased some of the tears away, only to feel more piling up over his finger. He leaned in a planted a deep, wet kiss that only made Sora sob even more. He didn't have much time to kiss him, he wanted to never end the sweet kiss...but he had to. It was time for Sora to go. He broke free, whispering the words 'I love you too' to his ear. _

_Riku pulled back a little, but still having his right hand connected to Sora's cheek. He was dying to see those lovely blue orbs again before he disappeared. He then felt Sora's hand ontop of his hand that was resting on Sora's cheek._

_Sora was slowly fading, into the light. The sparklers dancing around him faster and faster each second. It was time._

_And before he completely faded, Sora did reopen his eyes so they can see eachother for the last time. Right after he opened it, one more tear fell from his eye, and as it fell, Sora disappeared. By the time the tear fell on the sand, he was already gone, leaving Riku's hand out...touching nothing..._

_Nothing but the air..._

_Sora was being taken by the light that stole him away from Riku. He was like in a milkway of stars, as he was slowly spinning around to his destination, although he doesn't know where. His eyes were closed, but suddenly his eyes shot open when he heard Riku's voice._

**"When you're scared...I'll stay with you, and if you feel you're falling, I'll lift you back up..when you're heart aches...just think of me and our love that we have...anytime you feel lost...always think of me. I love you, Sora...always."**

* * *

Author's Note - **OH HOLY CRAP I'M FINALLY DONE! LIKE, IT TOOK ME A WEEK TO DO LMAO! OH GOSH! Oh man...sorry if it was so long, I just kept getting moved by my idea. This kinda made me tear a bit three times, I wish Kingdom Hearts were really like this...life would be easier haha. OH MY GOD SO PLEASE, CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW LONG THIS TOOK ME AND I WOULD LIKE SOME FEEDBACK FRO THIS. PLEASE. I BEG YOU! LOL! Oh man I am sorry but I LOVE reviews. Anyways, check out my other stories if you can! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!**

**OH BTW, I doubt Sora gets pulled into Light and I DOUBT VERY MUCH that Sora is going on the adventure alone when KH3 comes out, but it was a nice add I think :D**


End file.
